


Mindsick

by arsenic_bite



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Mental Illness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite





	Mindsick

It weighs at the edge of your consciousness, down into the soles of your feet

  
Your whole life is a blur, static fizzing out as you try to focus

  
A black void is tearing at you, peeling away the edges of your skin

  
It’s unbearable, your heavy heart and broken mind

  
So much emotion can fit into single tears

  
The only release you know


End file.
